1 The Fire
by Shenice
Summary: Nancy Drew and the Hardy Boys attempt to escape a burning cabin. Will they make it out alive? N/F Oneshot


_Nancy Drew and the Hardy Boys are enjoying a camping trip in a remote town. Nancy brings her boyfriend, Ned, and best friend, Bess. Frank's girlfriend, Callie, also joins. Frank, Joe, and Nancy decide to wander off from the group and explore the area's historical grounds, where there is rumor that strange happenings continue to plague the region. They enter a seemingly deserted cabin, parting ways and exploring each room separately. They become so engulfed in the historical artifacts scattered throughout that they do not have time to react when a fire erupts and instantly courses through the house. Someone has started the fire, and perhaps they wanted to make sure Nancy, Frank, and Joe were inside. As Joe grabs Nancy and bolts outside, the fear begins to set in when Frank is nowhere in sight. Nancy and Joe scream for Frank as they watch the cabin quickly deteriorate in the wrath of the flames._

"Frank!" Nancy screamed through the blaze. Her throat was dry and hoarse. She could barely muster the strength to say his name. The fire grew thicker. Nancy gasped as she watched the roof cave in, sucking in a new dose of poisoning smoke. The 'Welcome' sign on the front door now joined the rest of the front porch as fuel to the dense flames. Nancy mustered her strength and struggled towards the burning debris. Frank was in that cabin. _Frank._

Nancy's anguish was only momentarily forgotten when her body clashed with the unbearable heat as she neared closer to the approaching fire. She didn't care. She had to find him. Before Nancy could get a step closer, Joe grasped Nancy, yanking her into a deep embrace.

"Let go of me!" Nancy cried.

"Nancy, stop. Stop! Get away from there!"

The wood columns crumbled in front of them, feeding the fiery blaze. Joe solemnly watched as the fire painstakingly swallowed more ammunition. He tried to wrap his mind around the fact that his only brother was in that blaze, but he couldn't bear to think of it. He just needed to contain Nancy, who continued to squirm in attempt to break free from his hold. Joe nuzzled her head into his neck, clenching his hand on the back of her head. As he struggled to inch her away from the flames, Nancy fought with everything she had to break free. Joe's firm grip never loosened. After feeling the excruciating fire against her back, she finally gave in to Joe's hold and released her cries.

"Frank is in the cabin…" Nancy could only mumble these words as the reality pierced through her body and soul, causing her knees to buckle. Joe held on to her firmly, making sure to hide his own face, filled with tears and anguish. The flames grew thicker. Joe grabbed Nancy's hand and dashed through the dark field behind him. They ran until they were surrounded by nothing but the night sky, calming and still. The dim glow of the now-distant fire emitted enough light for them to see in front of them. Joe slowed to catch his breath, barely able to contain the pain piercing at his sides. He gazed at Nancy and firmly grabbed her arms.

"Don't move," demanded Joe. He had to run back to the cabin and search for any sign of Frank.

"Maybe he dashed out the back door in the nick of time," Joe thought. His faith that Frank escaped the fire was the only thing curbing his aching chest. But he wasn't strong enough to control Nancy. He knew she was devastated, but he had to go alone. He couldn't risk her life too.

Nancy was too weak to argue against Joe's piercing stare. Her adrenaline had previously kept her strong and running, but now it escaped her, leaving her body empty. Nancy collapsed to the ground, sinking into the muddy grass as she watched Joe sprint away. Nancy could barely find the strength to breath. Frank raced through her mind, causing the sick feeling in her stomach to travel to her throat. Nancy wished the ground would swallow her; she had no desire to exist.

As Joe bolted towards the cabin, he heard the sounds of sprinting beside him. He snapped around, irritated that Nancy had decided to follow him. Instead, he saw Frank, running towards him with all his might. Joe barely had enough energy to smile as he reached out for his brother. All of his relief poured out of him.

"Frank, you're alive! We thought you-"

"Where's Nancy?" Frank gripped his brother firmly, his piercing brown eyes burning a hole into his brother.

"She…she's fine," Joe managed to squeal out. The pressure from Frank's grip jarred his senses, as he became fearful of his brother's intense stare.

"Where is she? Tell me now!" Joe managed to weakly point his figure towards Nancy. Frank took off.

"I'll go find the others," Joe mumbled to Frank's back. Joe stumbled away, shocked and confused, off to ease the worries of Bess, Callie, and Ned. Frank pounced through the wet fields like a ravenous wolf on the prowl. He couldn't see anything, but ran blindly through the night desperately scouring the grassy field.

"Nancy!"

"Frank?" Nancy couldn't see anything, but the sound of Frank's voice gave her the strength she needed. She leaped off the ground, breaking off into an instant sprint towards the sound of his voice. After what felt like an eternity of blindly grasping for a sign of Frank's presence, she saw him, running full force towards her. In one fellow swoop, Frank plunged his arms around Nancy, squeezing her body against his. While Frank successfully molded their bodies into one, Nancy reached her hands into his thick brown hair and forcefully brought his face to hers. Frank's lips met Nancy's for a bruising kiss filled with all of the passion burning through her veins. Moments ago Nancy was barely functional, unable to live in a world without Frank. Now she was wrapped in his arms, hands tangled in his luscious hair. Nancy's heart finally trumped her quizzical logic. She could not hide her feelings for Frank any longer, especially after almost losing him.

After relishing in a long, deep kiss, Frank pulled back for air, his heart beating uncontrollably out of his chest. He loosened his grip on her waist until his hands were barely touching her sides. Nancy slid her hands out of his hair and intertwined them in front of her body. She stood there nervously, not sure how Frank would react to her sudden outburst, all while matching Frank's erratic breathing. Frank's eyes meshed into Nancy's. She matched his gaze, not moving a muscle.

Frank's body was the one to break the stillness. He inched closer, placing her delicate face in his hands, kissing her soft and brief. He kissed her quickly again. Frank kissed Nancy tentatively, just to acknowledge the fact that she was actually right there in front of him. The feeling of Nancy kissing back made him lose himself in the moment. He pulled Nancy closer, deepening the kiss. Nancy braced her arms around his neck as she jumped up, wrapping her legs around his strong waist. Frank moved his hands to her backside to prop her up while enjoying the feeling of touching her in a place where he could only once dream of caressing. Nancy buzzed with pleasure, knowing that she was not alone in her feelings.

The building heat arising between them was more intense than the cabin's fiery blaze. Frank balanced Nancy with one hand while gliding his other up and down her upper thigh. The promise of that stroke made Nancy yearn for Frank even more. She wanted his body over hers, his skin enveloping the burning sensation coursing between her thighs. Frank could read her body and knew she wanted him as bad as he wanted her. He bent down to the ground, gently resting her head on the grass. Pressing his body between her legs, he kissed her with a burning desire, confirming what was about to finally happen between them. Frank ran his hands from her thighs to her waist, pausing briefly so he could begin to travel under her shirt. Frank was ready to feel her bare skin, to know what it would be like to touch her after all these years of being just friends. He couldn't wait a second longer. He grabbed at her tucked-in shirt, freeing her skin from the snug fit of her clothes. Frank now had easy access to the skin he had been longing to touch. Nancy gasped for air, waiting for Frank's strong hands to caress her skin. Frank hesitated before touching her. He looked at Nancy with a longing gaze and kissed her, holding nothing back. He loved the feeling of her clinging onto him, responding to his every touch.

Suddenly, they heard the sound of approaching footsteps. Nancy and Frank jolted apart, their pleasure quickly turning to panic. Reality began to set in.

"_Ned and Callie are looking for us,"_Nancy thought, her head spinning.

Frank sprung to his feet and lifted Nancy off the ground. She quickly moved her hands down her blouse, trying to smooth out the ruffles Frank had created. Frank's cheeks flushed as he ran his fingers in an attempt to smooth out his hair. They couldn't bear to look at each other. Each one continued to make minor adjustments to their appearance so it looked like they were disheveled from the cabin fire, not the fire burning in their pants.

The footsteps were now joined with figures moving towards them. "Nancy! You're okay! Oh, thank God." Ned ran to Nancy and scooped her in her arms. Nancy weakly draped her arms around Ned as she watched Callie run towards Frank.

"Frank, I was so worried!" Callie jumped into Frank's arms. The sick feeling regurgitated through Nancy's veins.

Bess and Joe soon followed. "I'm happy you found where I left Nancy, Frank. I told you she was alright," Joe declared, irritated. Frank quietly nodded. He finally glanced at Nancy, who was now locked in a bear hug with Bess.

"Nancy, oh my God!" Bess pulled out a handkerchief and began to gently clean some of Nancy's cuts. "Here, hold on to this. Your lip is bleeding like crazy!" Nancy's cheeks instantly turned red, as she knew that had been Frank's doing. She darted her eyes at him, matching his gaze for an instant.

"The firemen are here now and they want to speak to you. How did this happen? I can't believe danger even follows you on vacation!" Bess joked through teary eyes as she closed the gap between her friends, embracing them in a group hug. As everyone squeezed together, Nancy remained very still. She couldn't focus on anything. She faintly heard Ned and Callie asking questions about how the fire had started, but Nancy had no answers. Frank didn't seem to have much to say either.

"I'm sure they're pretty jarred from the experience. Let's just be thankful that no one was hurt," Bess chimed. As Bess released her friends, Joe pulled her close, not wanting the hug to end. A small grin twitched on Bess' face. Nancy was momentarily distracted by Joe's interest in Bess until her body tingled when Frank's hand slightly brushed hers.

"We should go talk to the firemen." Frank cautiously looked at Nancy, trying to mask his hungry brown eyes.

"Yes, that's a good idea. Let's all go. Come on, Nan. Then we can get you some rest." Ned reached for Nancy's hand and started walking. Callie followed suit, wrapping her fingers in between Frank's while following close behind.

"When in Rome…" Joe sheepishly commented before reaching for Bess' hand.

As the group approached the smoky air before them, Nancy sighed. Her mind now focused on the matter at hand. Who would burn down the cabin and why did it happen when they were inside?

The all-too familiar desire to be alone with Frank sunk into the back of her brain as she approached the firemen...

End Scene. Please let me know what you think! This is my first fanfic and any reviews/suggestions are greatly appreciated! xx


End file.
